User equipments (UEs), for example mobile phones, are used for a wide variety of purposes in addition to making voice calls. A variety of computer applications may execute on UEs providing gaming, navigation, search, media, and news services to the user of the UE. UEs may be used as working tools by technicians and workmen. Functionality and/or applications on UEs may be integrated with server applications that execute remotely from the UE.